The Director Bloon
"He doesn't care about the whole bloon wars going on, all he wants to do is shoot his movie!" - BTD 6 The Director is a BTD 6 Bloon that has a rare chance of appearing after round 40 on any track except beginner ones. The Director Bloon doesn't appear on blimp only rounds, and stops appearing after round 79. Sometime during the round (Between 3 to 5 seconds in) He will pop up on the screen, stop at the beginning of the track, and clap the clapperboard he is 'holding'. Any Bloons that come into the tracks will be piled beside the director (off the track), and converted into an extra bloon. If the bloon is a red bloon, it will be converted into a red extra bloon, etc. Extra bloons look exactly like their regular bloon counterparts, except there is a cyan stripe going horazontily across the bloon. There is a 1/6 Chance that a converted bloon will instead turn into an Actor Bloon, there will be at least two Actor Bloons. Actor bloons look the same as their regular bloon counterparts, except that they have a red stripe going verticaly down the bloon. Note that The Director bloon and the Extras/Actor bloons are invincable during this time. After a certain amount of bloons has been converted into Extras and Actor Bloons, (between 15 to 25) the Director will hop out of the track (letting the rest of the bloons of the round pass) and pick a lead actor from the regular actors (There have been claims of a glitch where the Director picks an Extra to be the lead actor). Lead Actor bloons look the same as an Actor Bloon, except they have a star right in the middle of the bloon, along with the red stripe. All of the Extra Bloons will then start to wander around the map, but they will never cross over towers. If the round ends here (No more bloons will come), then the Director will take a 'Break' in a chair that mysteriously appears from nowhere off the track. All other bloons will freeze. After the player starts the next round, the Extra bloons will go back to wandering around the map, this can prove a difficult distraction to overcome, you cannot place a tower on a Extra bloon. Actor and Lead Actor bloons will proceed to act out 'scenes'. There are a total of four scenes, one of them being extremely rare to happen. While they begin to act out the scenes, the director will start to place props, which act as obstacles to the player, the Director can also add other obstacles to the Map that the player had already removed. A camera bloon will appear off screen and slowely float towards the Actor and Lead Actors. It is purely cosmetic as it does not have any other affect than to 'record' the bloons acting. It has the appearence of a zebra bloon that is 'holding' a mid 60's style camera. The bloon will occasionaly change position. Scene 1, The Love Scene: The Lead Actor bloon and Actor Bloons will begin to act out a scene that appears to be a love scene. The Lead Actor Bloon will be paired up with another Actor Bloon. Both Bloons will meet on a bridge prop (placed by the Director Bloon) They will begin to talk to eachother, eventually coming closer. A heart will pop up above the bloons. The Extra Bloons Will Not Cross into the paths of the Actor/Lead Actor Bloons that are on scene. During the end of each scene, The Director will Clap the Clapperboard. = Scene 2, The Action Scene: The Lead Actor bloon will dodge gunfire coming from three other actors that are 'holding' guns, similar to the sprite of the gun that the Monkey Sniper holds. The Lead Actor will eventualy go through a door prop and close it, ending the scene. Scene 3, The Fantasy Scene: The Lead Actor will be faced with 4 Bloons stacked on top of eachother, each holding a sword, the Lead Actor pulls out his sword and proceeds to fake stab the four actors. The Monster will fall, ending the scene. Scene 4, The ??? Scene: There is an extremely rare chance that instead, of the regular three scenes above, a fourth scene will play. Claims of this scene differ in small ways, but usually in this scene: all of the Extras bloons will stop, any music that was playing will stop, the bloons in the round will keep on going, but the pop sound will be muted. The Actor bloons will rotate around the lead actor in a circle at a slow pace. After ten seconds, the bloons will disperse, but reports say that a fraction of a second before the bloons disperse, another bloon beside the lead actor is seen, no recorded footage of this exists. All music and SFX returns after the scene. After the first scenes, three more scenes will play, one each round, but these scenes are just a set number of Actor/Lead Actor Bloons wandering around the set. The Director will not place props during these scenes. After the three extra scenes, the Director will release all of the bloons. This can be an extremely difficult problem since the bloons will all float to the exit and not following the set track. The Camera Bloon will float off the screen and the Director Bloon will leave off the screen, with his chair poofing out of existance. If the player is on Hard difficulty, his beanie will drop on the ground. The player can pick this up as a collectable item after all bloons on that round have been defeated. Category:Bloons Category:Event